


Boys love Boys and... Boys?

by daezzling



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cum Eating, Felching, First Time, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, bermuda line threesome because no one has done it yet, i don't know how to tag things sorry, just bros doing bros things, like how, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daezzling/pseuds/daezzling
Summary: Who knew a fraternity dare could make three best friends come even closer?





	Boys love Boys and... Boys?

**Author's Note:**

> so, um, this is my first the boyz fic, and english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes, I didn't proof read this tehehe. hopefully you'll like it, I wanna keep writing the boyz content so.. yeah! 
> 
> enjoy!

“Jaehyun, I swear to fucking God, if you take any longer in the bathroom I’m kicking the door down!”   
  
  
  
  
Younghoon was certain that Jaehyun took longer than his girlfriend to get ready when they went to parties, especially the ones hosted by their fraternity. Something about ‘keeping his image’. He had the displeasure of sharing the room with him and Juyeon, and even though they were his best friends, they were terrible roommates. For example, Jaehyun has been in the bathroom for over forty minutes, and the party had already started downstairs. He thought it would be a good idea to dye his hair right when he was supposed to be a host.  
  
  
  
  
Finally his (now blonde) friend opened the bathroom door.   
  
  
  
  
“I’m ready, you dumbass,  I was doing my hair.” He took a look a the big mirror they had in their room and Juyeon, who was in the balcony, gave a long whistle to him.  
  
  
  
  
“Looking good, hyung… Sooyoung’s gonna get it good tonight, huh?” They shared looks with each other, and Younghoon really didn’t want to know what they meant with those stares, even though he kinda did. He got up, interrupting whatever was going on.   
  
  
  
  
“So, since princess is ready, can we head downstairs? I’m really feeling like getting drunk until I do something I regret later.” Younghoon said, already heading towards the door. The other two followed him, checking themselves in the mirror once again.   
  
  
  
  
As soon as they got out of the bedroom, the loud noise of the speakers could be heard already, some random western pop female singer’s voice booming throughout the house. There were more people than they actually invited, but again, it was a fraternity house party, and Lee Jaehyun was the host, no one would risk missing out on it. You never know what could happen in one of these.   
  
  
  
  
When they got to the main floor of the house, they scanned the room looking for their friends, and quickly found them on the lounge that had a view to the pool outside. Jaehyun was the first one to go towards them, as soon as he saw his girlfriend waving to him. Juyeon and Younghoon followed suit, waiting for more space to clear up as their friends scooted to the side so they could actually sit down.  
  
  
  
  
“Hey babe,” Jaehyun kissed Sooyoung, his girlfriend, going for a full on make out session if she hadn’t stop him. He sighed but looked to her side, seeing some girl he hadn’t seen before. “So, you brought a friend?”  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah, this is Hyunjung, she’s actually a sophomore, but just recently got into our sorority, so I decided to bring her along,” she paused, looking at Juyeon who was still standing, talking to a friend with a drink in hand. “Thought Juyeon could help her, show her around, maybe.”   
  
  
  
  
The smirk on her face was enough for him to smile back at her and turn around to call his best friend.   
  
  
  
  
“Juyeonie, hey,” The tanned skin boy looked out for his name being called, and stared at Jaehyun waiting for him to continue. “So, Sooyoungie brought her friend here, why don’t you sit down and make her feel at home, hm?” He said, the smirk still present on his face, and from the look Juyeon gave him, he knew what he meant. He didn’t need to say anything else, the other already going for his ‘reserved’ seat.   
  
  
  
  
As soon as Juyeon cleared the way, he saw Younghoon also on his feet, with a face that made him look like he had no friends. He excused himself to his girlfriend and got up to talk to him.   
  
  
  
  
“Come on, snow white, let’s get some drinks to the table.” Younghoon didn’t say anything back, just tagged along with his friend to the kitchen. There were a variety of drinks there (and some nsfw things going on at their dining table), mostly of which he didn’t even know the name to. Jaehyun went for the usual punch and beer, bringing also a round of tequila shots for the whole table. He noticed his taller friend still had a sour face on. “Hey, what’s going on? You were the most hyped out of us for the party but now you look like a snake bit your ass mate, what happened? You can talk to me you know…”  
  
  
  
  
“It’s nothing serious, really,” Younghoon sighed. “It just gets kinda frustrating seeing everyone with their dates but here am I, stuck because people have their heads way far up their asses and still care about other people’s sexual preferences… White people problems, even though I’m not white.” He gave a sad laugh to the other. Jaehyun laughed, but understood what his friend meant.   
  
  
  
  
Younghoon was openly gay to their fraternity and to some other close friends, but to most people at uni he was as straight as a pole, just like his other two best friends. He wasn’t a virgin, no, he would probably die of sexual frustration by now if he was, but he craved relationships, and he knew he wouldn’t be having one anytime soon, not only because people are way too judgemental and he cares about it, but also because he knew there were too many guys like him who were too afraid to speak up (and the casual jocks that swore they were straight).   
  
  
  
  
“You know, if I was gay I would definitely fuck you. I would say sorry that I’m not, but well… I have Sooyoung…” He rolled his eyes at Jaehyun, who he knew meant well but still had his moments.   
  
  
  
  
“Bold of you to assume you’d be the one doing the fucking.”   
  
  
  
  
He grabbed a drink from his laughing friend hands and they made their way back to the lounge. Juyeon was still talking to Sooyoung’s friend, casually brushing his hand on her arms and legs, his own way of flirting. They all sat down this time, and unfortunately Younghoon got the seat between the two ‘couples’. Thankfully they were just hanging around, and not making out (which kinda surprised him).   
  
  
  
  
  
  
At some point they started playing drinking games, and needless to say that it was a complete chaos.   
  
  
  
  
People were already dared to go skinny dipping into the pool, to call their parents and make them fall for the worst pranks, and someone even had to hump a tree and post it on instagram. Everyone was too drunk to care by now, just doing the dares for the fun of it.   
  
  
  
  
“Sooyoung!” The freshman from the boys’ class, Eric, called out. “I have a dare!”  
  
  
  
  
“Give me your worst.” She smirked.   
  
  
  
  
“I already got permission from Jaehyun here so… I dare you to kiss Hyunjung, and not just a peck! Have a nice make out session for us!” The lounge erupted into loud laughs and yelling, especially from the guys from the TBZ fraternity. Jaehyun was laughing louder than the most, already on his nth glass of tequila. Younghoon just quietly sipped on his own glass, while smirking behind it, thinking about how his friends were the stereotypical straight boys.   
  
  
  
  
“Why would you think this jerk has any say on what I do?” Everyone laughed once again, this time directed to Jaehyun who was laughing himself. “I’ll do it. But let me talk to my friend first.”   
  
  
  
  
The girls took a while whispering into each other’s ears, apparently getting into an agreement of sorts. Finally, after some time, they turned back to the crowd.   
  
  
  
  
“Okay, we’ll do it, but we have one condition,” She looked straight into her boyfriend’s eyes. “Jaehyun, Juyeon and Younghoon over there,” They snapped their heads up at the mention of their names, Younghoon being confused as to why he was being called.  
  
  
  
  
“You have to make out with each other first.”   
  
  
  
  
To say that even more people gathered around the lounge after Sooyoung’s dare, was an understatement.   
  
  
  
  
“If you don’t, no kisses for you. And we mean it not only for the show. No late night kisses or anything else you have in mind, boys.”  
  
  
  
  
Their reactions were a bit different.   
  
  
  
  
Younghoon had a panicked gay moment, well, he did think his friends were very attractive, but knowing they were straight, he never really gave anything much thought. Juyeon was probably the calmest out of the three, laughing around with the other boys waiting for his friends answers. Jaehyun, on the other hand, was having an internal crisis. Come on, if Sooyoung could do it, so could he, right? He would still be straight afterwards, he thought. So he was the first one to speak up.   
  
  
  
  
“Okay, I’ll do it if the guys are fine with it.” He looked at them. “Well?”   
  
  
  
  
And so the show began.   
  
  
  
  
The three of them got on their knees in front of each other on the lounge sofa, and shared a look before going in for a triple kiss. They knew what they were doing, but it was still messy (and different). While Jaehyun and Younghoon kept their hands on the other’s waist, Juyeon was pulling them even more into the kiss by their necks, making it even hotter and steamier to the crowd. But he was the first one to pull away, but contrary to what everyone thought, they didn’t stop.  
  
  
  
  
He started kissing Younghoon’s neck, making the other give a loud moan because  _ damn _ it was a weak spot for him, and the latter resumed his attention to Jaehyun, now in a better position to make out with his best friend. He was getting much more into it than he thought, but well, blame it on the alcohol (and his two fucking hot best friends). He pulled away from Younghoon, and pulled Juyeon’s head up again by his hair, both of them not really used to kissing a guy, being a bit more brutal about it. Younghoon took the chance to leave some hickeys back on Juyeon’s neck, but as soon as he started going for it, a loud noise came from the front gates.   
  
  
  
  
“It’s the police, open the hell up!”  
  
  
  
  
Everyone started screaming and running towards the back door or to jump the walls, none of them wanting to have a criminal file. But unfortunately, in a matter of seconds, the only ones left in the front yard were the three hosts, their girlfriends and Eric.  
  
  
  
  
“Come on, you little delinquents, open the gates!”  
  
  
  
  
They were way too drunk to do anything, but Jaehyun managed to put the passcode on the gate’s lock to let the cops in. He tried to speak in his best voice to them.  
  
  
  
  
“Uhm, yes Sir? How can I help?”   
  
  
  
  
“There was a call from the neighbor, saying there was way too much noise in here, and that he saw drugs and underaged kids coming in,” The other cop, a calmer one, spoke to them. “It’s really late and I’m sure we could arrange something, right? Show me your ID and empty your pockets; ladies, empty your purses.”   
  
  
  
  
They were quick to show the cops their documents and whatever they had with them at the moment, which the only off thing was that Sooyoung had some weed with her, but it was enough for personal use, so they let her off. And that Eric was still a minor for alcohol, but he didn’t drink, and they made sure of it, also calling his parents to take him home. Besides that, all of them gathered all the money they could and gave them. Jaehyun knew it was what they wanted after all, to crash into a house party and make money off killing people’s fun.   
  
  
  
  
As soon as they left, they all headed inside. Sooyoung was the first one to speak.   
  
  
  
  
“Babe, I’m really sorry they crashed your party, but somehow my mom already heard about it, and she’s telling me to go home for tonight. Is it okay with you? You can come with, you know…”    
  
  
  
  
“I know,” He gave her a peck, but pulled away, sighing. “But what kinda frat leader would I be if I just left, right? It’s only going to be me and them two to tidy everything up, so I really can’t. We’ll see something this week okay?” She nodded, calling her friend who was exchanging numbers with Juyeon, who was probably too drunk to remember her the next morning, but hopefully she wouldn’t get attached. He went outside with them to make sure they got into their uber safely.  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, before I forget,” She came in closer to him. “If you want to have a nice time tonight without me, I give you permission for it. You know what I mean. Have fun, babe.” She smirked, leaving him open mouthed, but smiling. When the girls left, he went back to the house, and he sure was happy with what he saw.   
  
  
  
  
While he was outside, Juyeon managed to find some weed in their cabinets, and lit up a joint, which he was now using to shotgun with Younghoon. He felt bad to interrupt them, but hey, he wanted to join in on the fun.   
  
  
  
  
“Why don’t we take this upstairs, hm?”   
  
  
  
  
The other two pulled away from each other, leaving the rest of the joint on the center table, following Jaehyun to their shared room, which soon they’ll be thankful for having a king sized bed besides the bunk one.   
  
  
  
  
Getting into the room, Jaehyun pushed Juyeon against the door, mashing his lips against the black haired boy, trying to be the dominant one, but the other one wasn’t backing off. Younghoon watched it all from a close distance, not really saying it out loud but finding it funny how neither of them knew how to work around a man’s body.   
  
  
  
  
Jaehyun pulled away, and looked at the other two, taking a breath.   
  
  
  
  
“We are really doing whatever we are doing right? I don’t fucking know what it is but I want it, and please, tell me you want it too because I don’t think I can take care of my little big problem in here by myself.” He said, pointing at his crotch.   
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know what I’m doing either, but if you two managed to get me hard, you got some points with me, man…” Juyeon said. Then they looked at Younghoon.   
  
  
  
  
“Look, I’ve been with guys but I never had a threesome, okay? I have lube, but I’ve got no condoms…”  
  
  
  
  
There was an awkward silence, until Juyeon broke it.   
  
  
  
  
“Well, I’m clean. Contrary to popular belief, I don’t fuck around that often, and when I do, I use condoms. Jaehyun is too because we went to get tested together and he’s been with Sooyoung ever since. And Younghoon is basically a virgin, so we’re good.”   
  
  
  
  
“Well, thanks for being considerate.” Younghoon said, rolling his eyes.   
  
  
  
  
The other two just laughed it off, while the pale boy went to his cabinet to get a bottle of lube, hoping that the quantity was enough considering the other two never had anything up their asses before. He got back to the room, and the other two were already in bed, lazyly making out with each other.  
  
  
  
  
“So, um, you can start taking your clothes off if you want?” Younghoon said.   
  
  
  
  
Juyeon heard it first, and got up to him, smirking all the way there.   
  
  
  
  
“How about you take it off us instead?”   
  
  
  
  
With that, Juyeon pressed his mouth against Younghoon’s, kissing him deep but slowly at the same time, making it all the more sensual. Walking towards the bed, where Jaehyun was patiently waiting for the two of them to come, a mess of hands started getting into work to get them all naked as fast as they could, the three boys all desperate for some kind of touch, the high of the alcohol and weed making them more sensitive than usual.  


  
  


Younghoon put his hands underneath Juyeon’s shirt, to press his hands on the tanned boy’s waist, while Jaehyun trailed some kisses through his neck and jaw. The blonde was more impatient than the other two, pulling away to take his own clothes off, while he saw them heavily make out in front of him. His shirt was on the floor beside them within seconds, and he also made a quick job with his jeans, leaving himself only in his boxers. 

  
  


He started palming himself through the fabric, still trying to come to terms with how hard he was over his two best friends. He was way to drunk still, but he couldn’t help debating with himself his own sexuality by now. He tried not to think about it when they pulled away, pushing himself to his knees to get them as bare as himself. 

  
  


Jaehyun’s first target was Younghoon, laughing at his surprised face when seeing him almost naked, but aimed towards his mouth in a rushed kiss, pulling him by the waist to lay him down on the mattress, blindly reaching his hands to the other’s belt, making quick work of pulling it down, bringing his boxers alongside it, leaving the pale boy panting only in his shirt.

  
  


“Holy… I’ve seen you naked before, but seeing you hard… It’s a whole new world,” Juyeon commented, having no shame on reaching down to stroke the other’s cock while him and Jaehyun kept making out. He couldn’t stop looking at it, the precum dripping on his hand catching his attention. Juyeon brought his hand up again to taste it, making his own dick even harder inside his pants. 

  
  


He didn’t want to stop the scene in front of him, so he just started taking his own clothes off, quickly getting completely naked, being the only one out of them to be all bare.

  
  


Overwhelmed from the pleasure of having a mouth on his and a hand on his dick, Younghoon grew even harder when he felt the warmth of a mouth on it seconds later. He moaned into Jaehyun’s mouth, making the other curious as to what was happening. Seeing Juyeon going down on Younghoon, he got to the other side of the bed, giving him space to get in between the taller legs. 

  
  


“Fucking shit, Juyeon… You sure you never sucked dick before? You’re a fucking pro.” The pale boy moaned when the other laughed around his dick, pulling away to take a breath.

  
  


“You got the privilege of being the first but everything I did is thanks to all the gay porn I found on your laptop when you lent me it last semester.” Juyeon said. Younghoon blushed at the comment, even though his dick was being sucked by his, supposedly straight, best friend. 

  
  


“But let’s see your cock sucking skills, Younghoonie, you have quite the experience, right?” Jaehyun said, finally pushing his own boxers off, straddling the other’s chest.  
  
  
  
  
“If you make a homophobic joke again, I’m biting your dick off.” Younghoon said, looking straight into the blonde’s eyes, before taking him into his mouth.   
  
  
  
  
He gave Jaehyun a brief smirk because of the moan he let out, trying the best he could to get him as deep as possible, considering the position they were in. He wanted to go at the same pace Juyeon was going on him, but he couldn’t really do anything more without hurting himself, the only solution lying on Jaehyun now.   
  
  
  
  
“Hey,” He pulled away. “Fuck my mouth, and don’t fucking hesitate, I can take it.”   
  
  
  
  
“I wasn’t going to.” Jaehyun smirked.   
  
  
  
  
As soon as the frat leader started pistoning in and out of his mouth, he felt something wet on his hole, realising only moments later that Juyeon was tongue fucking him. Juyeon paid attention to the sight in front of him, trying to do the same he did to a girl and what he saw in porn, slowly licking around the tight muscle, kissing and sucking it with all his might. He glanced around the bed and grabbed the lube Younghoon brought earlier, squirting some on his fingers. He went back to his tongue fucking session, this time adding a finger. He knew his friend hasn’t been with anyone in a while, so when he tensed around him, he let him take his time. Juyeon started giving delicate licks inside him, opening him up slightly with his finger to give space to his tongue. Noticing the other start to relax, he added another finger, scissoring Younghoon open.   
  
  
  
  
Jaehyun on the other hand, was letting out a string of moans, using his friend’s mouth with all his will. He knew if he kept the pace he was in, he wouldn’t be lasting much longer, not with the way Younghoon’s tongue managed to massage all the right spots around his cock, so he pulled away. He went back to worshiping the body beneath him, leaving kisses all the way from his cheek to his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. He circled his right nipple with his tongue, while twisting the other with his fingers, giving a light bite, enough to make Younghoon feel it. He saw Juyeon get to his knees between the taller’s legs, so he went back up beside him and started whispering in his ear.   
  
  
  
  
“Juyeonie’s gonna fuck you now, baby, are you ready? He opened you up so good, gonna give it to you like you deserve for being so good to us. You want it? Want him to fill you up?”   
  
  
  
  
Younghoon started panting when Juyeon pressed the head of his cock against his hole, just putting enough pressure for him to feel it, not entering just yet. He nodded at Jaehyun’s words, his dick getting even more harder if that was possible. The two of them shared a look, and suddenly the blonde one took a hold of his legs, bringing it up to his own knees. “Hold it here like a good boy, baby.” He obeyed, exposing all of himself to the other two.   
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, his body was pushed forward, when Juyeon thrusted all the way inside him, making him moan in pain and pleasure. He took a few seconds to get used to the feeling of being full, but when Jaehyun, oh so kind Jaehyun, leaned down and started kissing and licking the stretched skin of his hole, casually licking Juyeon’s dick as well, he relaxed his body as a way of telling Juyeon he could move. The tanned boy knew just the right angle to go, alternating between soft and hard thrusts, but never missing his prostate.   
  
  
  
  
Younghoon was a mess from the get go, having a hard time (no pun intended) with the amount of pleasure he was receiving, with Jaehyun’s tongue and Juyeon’s dick constantly assaulting his asshole. The hold Juyeon had on the back of his thighs, now that he let go of his legs, surely was going to leave a mark in the morning. Younghoon couldn’t wait.   
  
  
  
  
All the while he was eating Younghoon out, Jaehyun couldn’t help but think about what the sensation of having something inside him would feel like. Without any of them really noticing, he grabbed the lube beside him, never once leaving Younghoon, and after wetting two of his fingers with it, he brought his hand down to his ass. Trying to copy the little he saw Juyeon doing earlier, he started fingering himself, and he gave props to Younghoon for taking it because, shit, that hurt. He pushed through the pain, and kept on going deeper, until he jolted with pleasure, his finger brushing through his prostate. Jaehyun made sure to go at that angle, and soon enough he had two fingers inside of him, but he still had to go for his final goal.   
  
  
  
  
He pulled his mouth off of Younghoon, straddling him once again but now facing Juyeon, who looked surprised. “Kiss me,” He told Juyeon, and turned his head around. “And you, don’t fucking hurt me.” With that, he grabbed Younghoon’s dick by the base, and started slowly sinking down on it, and Juyeon wasted no time in kissing him, trying to make him feel relaxed, knowing by the look on his face he was in pain.   
  
  
  
  
Younghoon was too overwhelmed to say anything, so he just let Juyeon be the comforting hand between the two, while massaging Jaehyun’s hips, helping him through it. He noticed the tan boy wiping some tears away from the blonde’s eyes, kissing him deeply, almost in a romantic way, Younghoon would say. Finally, the other sat down fully on his cock, slowly starting a pace of going up and down, and with the help of his hands moved his hips in the right direction. Younghoon thought he was going to die from pleasure any time soon, with Juyeon fucking him in his own pattern, pulling his cock all the way out before pounding into him deep and hard, now sharing his attention between the two, and Jaehyun hugging his cock so  _ so  _ tightly, which made him realize he just took both his best friends guy virginity, if that’s a thing.   
  
  
  
  
Juyeon couldn’t last much longer, he thought, not when Jaehyun looked like a mess in front of him, with tear streaks on his face and moans and pants coming out of him non stop. Something about seeing his friend, who usually brags so much about his heterosexuality, being wrecked like this, made everything all the more exciting, and he knew Younghoon felt it too. He wanted all of them to come together, so he started fucking Younghoon harder, while stroking Jaehyun’s cock in quick moves, mashing his mouth against the other to muffle both of their moans, and Younghoon started moving his his to meet the both of them.  
  
  
  
  
The first one to come was Younghoon, making a mess inside of Jaehyun, who kept bouncing into him to reach his own orgasm. “Juyeon, let me pull away, keep fucking Jaehyun. I wanna do something.” The tan boy nodded, pulling out of him, making him grimace. He scooted over to the side of the bed, so Juyeon could lay Jaehyun down to resume the fucking. He kept staring at them, and it didn’t even take a minute for them to come together, Juyeon taking his time inside the blonde, making sure he milked all of him. “Pull out, quick.” Juyeon did, and Younghoon wasted no time.   
  
  
  
  
He grabbed Jaehyun’s hips, pulling the tired boy and pressing his lips to his hole, cleaning the double shot of cum inside of him with his mouth, making him shiver with over sensitivity. The blonde was so loose by now that Younghoon didn’t even have to do a hard job to eat all the cum out of him, finishing the did by giving light kisses to the abused entrance. The other boy was completely spent by now, so Younghoon just got up to his face and started giving him light kisses, while Juyeon (who he didn’t even notice had gotten up) came back with a wet rag, cleaning the both of them.   
  
  
  
  
They laid down together in the king bed, Jaehyun in the middle, turning up the AC so they could feel comfortable. None of them said anything, just covered each other in warm blankets and cuddled. They would talk about anything that happened tomorrow.   
  
  
  
  
“Guys?” Jaehyun muttered after a moment of silence, half asleep by now.   
  
  
  
  
“Hm?” They said back.   
  
  
  
  
“Next time I wanna fuck you as well. Good night.”  
  
  
  
  
They laughed, pushing Jaehyun who hugged them in response. And then they fell asleep, with a half ass promise of a next time.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> how did you like it? i'm thinking of making a part two, let me know what you think! my twitter is @yeontails, if you wanna say anything! 
> 
> byeeee!


End file.
